


Comfort

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [3]
Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, dealing with grief, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Bruce and Thor are bad at one thing: grieving.One night they decided to confront each other about it.Thorbruce Week Day Three





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not like I wanted it but it’s something.
> 
> Prepare for angst.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Thor thought to himself, if there’s something Bruce is bad at, that’s grieving.

Not like he was a good example either, but still, he expected someone smarter than him to actually know this sort of things.

Turns out feelings are something you can’t learn and Thor hated that.

He hated seeing Bruce suffer and he wished his lover had some idea on how to deal with loss.

But neither of them did, they were just as hopeless as each other.

The loss of Nat and Tony had been a blow Bruce couldn’t have possibly taken alone and Thor was glad he could be there for him.

He needed, too, someone and he was so thankful they could be there for each other.

Bruce and Thor had each other.

Thor’s eyes started watering; Pepper didn’t have her husband, Morgan didn’t have her father anymore.

Thor knew how loss felt and he cried thinking about what Pepper must be going through.

He had been lucky enough to have the love of his life survive, but she hadn’t.

The worst part was Thor blamed himself for all of that.

_“You should have gone for the head.”_

It taunted him, haunted his nights, ran after his days.

Bruce blamed himself too, he knew the Hulk could have stood a good chance against Thanos but he had been too weak to summon him.

Thor and Bruce hated themselves for not being able to save their friends.

Thor hugged Bruce tight every night; he slept between his strong arms and they both went to bed silent, not even sleeping one bit.

Bruce had lost too much.

His best friend, his first real friend, Tony.

He had always liked him for who he was, he had always admired his work and had been actually impressed.

The chats they had together, the smiles and laughes, the times he had gone to meet him after the snap secretly; memories of Morgan calling Bruce his uncle and Pepper showing him Tony’s alpaca lingered in his mind.

Memories of 11 years of friendship weighted on Bruce’s heart and love turned into bitter sorrow and hatred.

Bruce’s heart was as broken as it could ever gotten.

Thanfully he had Thor, and Thor had him.

“We can’t keep blaming ourselves, we have to stop doing this to ourselves, look at us, we’re defeated. Did they die for nothing?”

“They didn’t, Thor. they would not want us to be like this, I know. It’s just hard.”

Thor kissed Bruce’s forehead and took of his glasses.

“We can do this together.”

“She was happy you know, that we found each other. She told me when we were laying on the table with Tony.”

Thor smiled, he knew that Bruce had always cared about Nat and that her opinion was the only one he really cared about.

He sometimes thought Bruce still loved her, but even if that was the case, how could he mad? 

Thor had been so blind at the time not realizing he could have had gold in between his hands from the start, but now he finally got it, it was lying with him on an oversized bed, softly caressing his hair.

“I am so happy to hear that, love.”

“Clint told me, she fought to die. She really wanted to do her part and she did, we wouldn’t be here as winners, but”, Bruce choked up on his words, “was it worth it?”

Thor didn’t reply, he didn’t know if losing his brother, Heimdall, his best friends, half of his people had been worth it and he didn’t want to ask himself too much.

Bruce continued, “I love you, I hope you know that. No matter how much space I leave for those two in my heart, they will never take up yours.”

“I know, Bruce, I know.”

Thor kissed Bruce once again and shifted closer to him, somehow that night they both had learnt how to cope with loss just a little bit more and they promised, silently, just with an exchange of passionate looks, that they would forever comfort each other, no matter what.


End file.
